Mrs. McGregor
Mrs. McGregor is a major antagonist in two of Beatrix Potter's books. She is the wife of Mr. McGregor appearing in The Tale of Benjamin Bunny (as a minor antagonist), and The Tale of the Flopsy Bunnies (as the secondary antagonist). She also appeared in the books' television adaptations and briefly appeared as a minor antagonist in the 2018 film adaptation. History Just like her husband, Mrs. McGregor owns a vegetable garden and dislikes pests trying to steal her vegetables, particularly rabbits. In The Tale of Peter Rabbit, it was revealed that Mrs. McGregor put Peter's father into a pie after the latter was caught trying to steal from the garden. Peter disobeys his mother and trespasses into Mr. McGregor's garden. Peter is nearly captured by Mr. McGregor, but manages to escape, leaving behind his blue jacket and slippers which were made into a scarecrow. In the Tale of Benjamin Bunny, Mrs. McGregor plays a very minor role. She is seen only a few times driving her horse and cart to town with her husband. Due to their absence, this allowed Peter and his cousin Benjamin to sneak back into the garden and reclaim Peter's clothes, though they end up being trapped in a basket by the McGregors' pet cat. Fortunately, Benjamin's father arrived to the rescue by locking the cat in the greenhouse and returns home with Peter and Benjamin, leaving a returning Mr. McGregor to wonder what happened to his scarecrow and how the cat got locked up in the greenhouse. In The Flopsy Bunnies, Mrs. McGregor sent her husband out to bring several rabbits over to her so she can use their skins to make a cloak, though Mr. McGregor intends to sell the rabbits for tobacco. Though Mr. McGregor manage to find and capture six rabbits in a sack, they were later freed by Mrs. Tittlemouse before putting heaps of rotten vegetables inside the sack. When Mrs. McGregor finds out that the sack only carries rotten vegetables, she gets angry at her husband, who storms off to find the rabbits (to no avail) after having a nasty argument. 2018 film Mrs. McGregor appeared only briefly in the beginning of the 2018 movie, where she cooked up a pie made out of the flesh of Peter's father after Mr. McGregor killed him, an act that left a young Peter and his family distraught. Mrs. McGregor's tombstone was later seen as her husband is busy eating junk food, implying that she died from unknown causes afterwards. Following Mr. McGregor's death (due to a heart attack after eating too much junk food for 78 years), their house was given to their great-nephew Thomas, who too developed a hatred towards Peter and the animals for stealing from his garden until the end. Navigation Category:Female Category:Spouses Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Greedy Category:Murderer Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Elderly Category:Xenophobes Category:Poachers Category:In Love Category:Wrathful Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Control Freaks Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Homicidal Category:On & Off Category:Kidnapper Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Abusers Category:Deceased Category:Provoker Category:Evil from the Past Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Neutral Evil Category:Flashback Villains Category:Posthumous